I Love You, Baka
by Usamimi - sama
Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until you almost lose them. (Yamamoto x Reader) Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

It has been a few months since you have moved to Namimori. You have been a part of Tsuna's gang ever since you transferred. You were well aware of them being involved with the mafia. You were a part of it yourself. Your family, the (mafia name) family, have been allies with the Vongola family for many years.

At first you didn't like the idea of Tsuna being the Tenth Vongola boss since he looked so weak. But you changed your opinion about him after you two fought with each other and lost. You were just no match for him in his dying will mode. Though you found it hilarious that he was in his underwear.

You really liked the fact that the brunette cared for his friends and enemies, and that was what made you think he would be a great boss in the future. Gokudera still hates you for doubting Tsuna at first though.

Someone you couldn't get along with was the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. He was clueless and you always called him an idiot for being so.

"(Your name), what did you get for the test?", Tsuna asked. The teacher had just handed out the test scores from last week.

"I got 95/100.", you said as you smiled.

"Eh?! You're really amazing (your name)." Tsuna said while scratching the back of his head. You laughed as you made a "peace" sign with your hands.

"You should study more dame Tsuna." You heard Reborn say as he came out of nowhere and kicked poor Tsuna in the head.

"Itte!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Tenth!", Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna is right (your name), I barely passed myself hahaha.", Yamamoto said.

"Idiot, you should at least study more," you scolded him and hit him in the head with a book, "but I'm not as amazing as octopus head over there.", you said as you smirked

"What did you called me you brat?!", Gokudera said, clearly annoyed.

"Oc-to-pus head.", you said pronouncing each syllable.

"Why you little bastard!", Gokudera shouted as he pulled out his dynamite.

"Now, now Gokudera.", Yamamoto swear dropped as he held Gokudera back so he would not slaughter you.

You always like to annoy the silver haired boy, he had a really short temper.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr or you, just the plot.

* * *

You stretched as the final bell rang signalling the end of school. The teacher dismissed the class and said something about homework, but the students were too busy talking about where to go after school and other stuff to listen. As students were rushing out the classroom, a girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to your desk as you finished packing your bag.

"(Last name) (Your name).", the girl said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What do you want Mitsuki?", you said looking up from where you were sitting.

Mitsuki was one of the most popular girls in school. To top it off she is rich, pretty, and has a bad attitude. Just your typical stereotype of a rich girl.

"You know what I want! I've been warning you millions of times you brat!", Mitsuki scoffed, "I want you to stay away from Yamamoto-kun!"

"How many times have I told you, I have no feelings towards that clueless idiot.", you said as you rested your chin on your hand.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Mitsuki glared at you as she crossed her arms, "you better back off, or else you will pay."

You sighed and did not reply. It has always been this way. Same old threats and no actions. Mitsuki is all bark and no bite. You stood from your desk and made your way out of the classroom.

* * *

_It's impossible for me to love an idiot like him. _you thought as you made your way to the art club. Thoughts started to come up of what it would be like to be in a relationship with the raven haired boy.

"Konichiwa, (your name)."

"Eh? Konichiwa, president.", you said.

The president of the art club was Tadashi. He had messy brown hair and wore glasses. He was a third year. You have always thought of him as an older brother, and you really enjoyed all of his art. It was unique in its own way.

"Are you sick (your name)?", Tadashi asked.

You tilted your head, "No, why?"

"Your face is red.", he said as he pointed.

"No it's not!", you exclaimed as you walked started to work. You heard Tadashi chuckle and say "My little sister is cute when she blushes."

* * *

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun?", Mitsuki said to the raven haired boy.

Yamamoto turned around, "Oh? What is it Mitsuki?"

"Can you come with me for a moment?", the blue eyed girl said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Oh, sure!", Yamamoto said and smiled.

Yamamoto followed Mitsuki to the classroom. The school was pretty much empty since it was quite late. Yamamoto had just finished with baseball practice.

"So what do you want, Mitsuki?", Yamamoto asked.

"Oh! Um, I wanted to ask you something Yamamoto-kun." Mitsuki started to walk to Yamamoto, and "accidentally" tripped.

"Careful!", Yamamoto exclaimed as he tried to catch the girl.

Thud.

"What are you two doing?"

* * *

Hello! It's Lunch Box here, I hope you are enjoying this fic so far! It's my very first one hahaha. Please review and give your opinions on what you like and what I should improve!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I got a review saying I can't use second person using "you" ; - ;) so I'll be using a third person point of view so this fic is not at risk of getting removed.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr! Just the plot of this fic

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Yamamoto and Mitsuki looked to the door to see (name).

She was in shock of the sight before her. Mistuki was on top of Yamamoto, who was sprawled on the floor, blushing.

"What are _you _doing here, (name)?", Mitsuki asked, immediately getting up.

"I came here to get my bag, I forgot it here.", she said as she walked towards her desk. She slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"You disgust me." (Name) said as she was left.

* * *

As soon as (name) got to her apartment, she kicked of her shoes and headed straight for her bed. The apartment was not too small. It had plenty of room with a kitchen, a living room, bedroom, and bathroom.

(Name) flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow. "My chest hurts.", she said to herself as she hugged her pillow more. Suddenly, (name) felt something wet roll down her cheek. _Why am I crying? _(Name) thought as she wiped her eyes.

She could not hold it in anymore. More tears streamed down her face. _That idiot..._

(Name) avoided Yamamoto and the others (especially Yamamoto) the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Tsuna and Kyoko would ask what was wrong, but (name) would just shake it off and say it was nothing and that she was not feeling well.

"That brat has some nerve to avoid Tenth!", Gokudera said, annoyed. He did not want to admit it but he missed it when (name) annoys him with all the nicknames he hates.

"Just give her some time Gokudera-kun.", Tsuna said to him.

"Tch." was the only reply Gokudera gave.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was boasting to her friends about her developing "relationship" with Yamamoto to her followers.

When Yamamoto tried to approach (name), she would walk in the other direction. When he tried to talk to her in class she would just ignore him. Right after class ends, she would head straight for her club activites.

_Ouch. _Yamamoto thought to himself.

* * *

"Oi, what's wrong, (name)", Tadashi asked.

"Nothing.", (name) replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

(Name) continued to work on her drawing, though she was having trouble concentrating.

Tadashi pouted. He got up and walked to one of the shelves.

"(Last name) (Name)! If you don't tell me what's going on, I, the president, shall burn down your manga stash!", Tadashi said as he held a lighter to the shelf.

(Name) froze.

"Say that again.", she said.

"I will burn your manga stash if you don't tell me.", Tadashi said.

"You bastard!", (name) started to run toward Tadashi, emitting a dangerous aura.

_Shit. _Tadashi sweat dropped and started running out of the art room.

"Kyaaaaaa!", Tadashi screamed like a girl as he ran around the school campus.

"Hand over the lighter you bastard!", (name) said as she chased after him with a demon like aura.

* * *

It's a miracle that Hibari hadn't found out that they were running in the halls. Tadashi ran as fast as he could in order to lose (name). He looked over his shoulder again and saw (name) was not there anymore. _Good, I can go back to the art room now. _Tadashi said in his head as he took a short cut to the art room.

_Where the hell is that bastard. _(Name) thought as she continued searching. She suddnely bumped into something hard.

"Ah! Sorr-"

"Herbivore."

_I'm dead. _(Name) said to her self. She may be part of the mafia, but she does fear the disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyoya.

"I'll bite you to death.", Hibari said as he raised his tonfas.

* * *

"Took you long enough.", Tadashi said.

(Name) was exhausted from running and defending herself from the head prefect.

"Now," Tadashi said as he raised the lighter to the book shelf, "tell me, or else."

(Name) fell to her hands and knees. She was too tired to do anything anymore. "Alright, you win."

* * *

As I said, I changed the story to a third person point of view so this fic is not at risk of being removed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, make suggestions, say what you like about the story and what I should improve! I'm really glad that people are reading this and that I get reviews ^-^

Lunch Box out!


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note : I hope that changing the story to a third person point of view wasn't weird! I hope you guys keep on reading this story

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr or you, just the plot for this fic.

* * *

(Name) explained to Tadashi about the incident with Mitsuki and Yamamoto a few days ago. After she finished, Tadashi smiled.

"It looks like little (name) is in love~", Tadashi said in a sing-song voice.

"In love? With Yamamoto? No way!", (name) said as she blushed

"Your blush says otherwise.", Tadashi pointed to (name)'s face.

"F-fine! So what if I am?", (name)'s blushed deepened. "He has Mitsuki now."

"Well, how do you know?", Tadashi tilted his head.

"She's been talking about it in class so much it gets annoying!", (name) said as she pouted.

"Go talk to him about it.", Tadashi said as he ruffled (name)'s hair.

"Fine..", she said.

The brunette ruffled the girl's hair even more.

"Oi! You don't have to mess up my hair even more", (name) pouted while tidying up her (hair color) locks.

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Eh? Mitsuki?", Yamamoto looked at her surprised. "So you were the one that sent me this note?", Yamamoto said as he showed her a piece of paper he found in his shoe locker.

"Yup! I wanted to talk to you about something, Yamamoto-kun.", Mitsuki said as she clapped her hands together.

"Go on.", Yamamoto urged.

"Um, I've been thinking about it for a while... I've always liked you Yamamoto-kun. You're good looking and athletic, you're just my type! I know I haven't got to talk to you a lot, but, please, will you go out with me?", Mitsuki said and bowed.

There was silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki... I can't return your feelings.", Yamamoto finally said.

"Eh? What do you mean?", Mitsuki said confused.

"I don't really know you, and I don't feel the same way as you do. But, I hope we can still be friends!", Yamamoto said and laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"W-wha-"

"And I have also heard about what you are saying about (name), Mitsuki. I really can't accept that, I'm sorry." Yamamoto added as he turned to walk away.

"Why her?" Mitsuki asked, "Why her of all people?"

"Well, I can't really explain it hahaha.", Yamamoto replied. "I just love everything about her."

* * *

(Name) was tired as she walked home. It was late too. _Curse you Tadashi and you damn prefect. _(Name) mentally said.

"Hey little lady over there."

(Name) turned around to see a group of clearly drunk men. _Great._

_"_Why don't you come with us? Have a good time and have a drink or two?", one of them said as he grabbed (name)'s wrist.

"No thanks.", (name) replied as she pushed the man away and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by four drunk men.

_Well, I could use a little practice. _(Name) said to herself as she prepared to fight some more.

* * *

I think this chapter kinda sucks TAT

Sorry if it was short! I'll try to update the next chapter soon!

Please review, give ideas, say what you like about the story and what you want me to improve one!

Lunch Box out!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note : Prepare for a little fluff in this chapter!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr or you, just the plot for this fic

* * *

_Where am I? _(Name) thought and groaned.

"Ah! (Name), you're awake!"

_I know that voice... _"Eh?! Yamamoto?!" (Name) exclaimed as she finally got back to her senses. "What are you doing? Put me down, idiot!"

"No can do, (name).", Yamamoto said as he continued to give you a piggy back ride, "you blacked out after you fought those guys, you're really something you know that, (name)?", he continued and laughed.

(Name) blushed as she nuzzled her neck to Yamamoto's neck.

"A-agrigato..", she said as she blushed.

"Ahaha, no problem! Anything for a friend!"

"Y-you're not mad at me?", (name) said confused, "Even after I ignored you for so long?"

"Why would I be? You're my friend after all!", Yamamoto said as he smiled.

The two of them were quiet for a while.

"I-I'm sorry...", (name) finally said.

"It's alright, (name) hahaha!", Yamamoto said as he put (name) down and ruffled her hair.

_Idiot, don't do that. _(Name)thought as she blushed even more.

"This is your apartment right?", the boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks again.", (name), said and smiled. "Yamamoto?", she called out to him as Yamamoto was about to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Come inside. Let me repay you for helping me."(name) said, shuffling her feet. The boy grinned widely, "Sure!"

* * *

"Oh, so that's what happened.", (name) said as she facepalmed. _I'm such an idiot! "_I'm really, really sorry, Yamamoto."

"You don't have to apologize, anyone would do the same ahaha!"

"But I said those things to you."

"It's alright, (name)"

The pair had just finished dinner that (name), had made. She was a surprisingly good cook. They had salmon, rice, and some salad, just something simple.

"So I'll see you at school, (name)!", Yamamoto waved as he was about to leave.

"Un! See you, Yamamoto.", (name) waved back.

Yamamoto walked to (name) and pulled her into an embrace.

_Eh? H-he's hugging me! _(Name) blushed. Her face was red as a tomato now and her heart raced. When Yamamoto finally let go, (name) shouted, "I-idiot! Why did you do that!?" while still blushing like mad.

"I just felt like it ahaha!", Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, see ya, (name)!", the raven haired boy said and walked away, leaving (name) still blushing at the door.

"B-b-bakaaaa!"

* * *

Reader is tsundere in this chapter XD I hope you liked it! I want to keep the story at a slow pace because I want Reader's and Yamamoto's relationship to develop over time.

So! I was also think of including some of the plots from khr in this fic like the Kokuyo arc. What do you guys think

Please leave a review and give your ideas, say what you like about the story and what I should improve!

Lunch Box out!


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note : Thanks for the ideas in the reviews / messages! I'll be putting them in later chapters in the story.

I also can't believe this already 100+ views, I'm not sure if it's a lot but, it is a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading through the story!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr or the you, just the plot for this fic.

* * *

_How the hell did this happen? _(Name) thought as she looked at the older version of the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

(Flash back)

(Name) was helping with Tsuna's training with Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Well, it wasn't really training. They were helping those who failed the test study for the make up test that was coming up.

"Um... The answer is 12?", Tsuna said.

"Wrong.", Reborn said and hit Tsuna in the head with a leon-hammer.

"Ittai!", Tsuna shouted. The poor boy was getting pounded by the demonic Reborn. Everytime he got an answer wrong, the weight of the hammer will be heavier.

"Tenth!", Gokudera shouted. He really loves his boss doesn't he?

"He'll be alright Octopus head, he's our boss after all!", (name) said.

"This game is fun!", Yamamoto said as he laughed.

"Idiot, this isn't a game!", Gokudera and (name) said in unsion.

"Mou, Reborn! Give me a break already!", Tsuna said, still sprawled on the floor.

"You already failed so many tests dame Tsuna.", the baby tutor said as he landed on Tsuna's head, "You have to pass this one in order to make up for it."

"Reborn!", a certain cow kid burst through the door. "Lambo-sama is here to kill you! Lambo-sama is the best hitman after all!"

"So next exercise, dame Tsuna.", Reborn said as he flipped through the textbook.

_He's ignoring him... _Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oi, Stupid Cow! Can't you see we're busy here?!", Gokudera shouted, ready to strangle Lambo.

"Lambo-sama can do whatever he wants Stupidera.", Lambo said as he sticked out his tongue.

"You little!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down he just wants to play!", Yamamoto said, trying to keep the silver haired teen away from Lambo.

"Pfft. Stupidera, I gotta use that one day.", (name) said laughing.

"Don't start too, you bastard!", Gokudera said as he started to bring out his dynamite.

"You have guts to ignore Lambo-sama! Die! Reborn!", Lambo shouted as he started to throw random stuff out of his hair. It's really a wonder how he can keep so many things there.

Bombs went off all around the room. It still confuses you how Tsuna's house is still standing. The poor boss's room was a mess now. Reborn was able to dodge all the stuff thrown at him and kicked Lambo in the face.

"Stupid Cow."

"To-le-rate...", but the little boy wasn't able to hold it in and started crying and taking the 10 year bazooka out of his hair. Still confusing how he keeps it in there. The boy was about to shoot but Reborn kicked little Lambo again, "You're annoying, Stupid Cow."

Poor Lambo cried even harder and the the bazooka was sent flying.

Boom. Pink smoke filled the room.

"Oya? Young Vongola."

"Adult Lambo?", Tsuna said. But it wasn't much of a surprise since he's visited the present world so often.

"Y-Yamamoto? Tsuna? Octopus head?", a feminine voice said.

The trio looked to where their friend was last sitting. A 10 year older version of (name) sat there, shirt partially buttoned down revealing a bit of her breasts.

"Adult (name)?!", the trio said in unsion and blushed at the sight before them.

* * *

Pink smoke was everywhere. _What's happening?!_

_"_(Name)?!", (name) heard Yamamoto say.

"I guess it was nothing, just an explosion. Wait.", (name) felt she was lying down on something soft. When she opened her eyes, she saw the rain guardian on top of her.

"What the hell is this?!", (name) said as she blushed. The older Yamamoto looked pretty much the same except for the scar on his face. His shirt was half way unbuttoned and (name) blushed at the sight.

"Oh! It's a younger (name) hahaha!", Yamamoto said.

_He's still the same idiot. _(Name) thought. "Get off me!", she said pushing the older version of Yamamoto off.

"Sorry!", he said as he got off and scratched the back of his head. "I guess it was the 10 year bazooka that got you huh, (name)?"

"Yeah.", (name) replied as she sat up.

_Wait. This situation. That means... Oh hell no. _(Name) finally realized.

"Don't you dare rape me, you bastard!" Or not...

"Eh? You misunderstand!", Yamamoto said.

"(Name)?! What happened?", a familiar voice said. A person burst through the door.

"P-president?!", (name) stared in awe. The 10 years older art club president, Tadashi looked different. Well, he just didn't have his glasses. His brown hair was still in the same messy state as the present. He was a lot taller now too, and he wore a suit.

"Yamamoto, did (name) get smaller or something?", Tadashi said as he pointed to the young girl.

"No, she was hit by the 10 year bazooka.", Yamamoto replied.

"Ah, I see.", Tadashi said, "Well, I won't disturb you two now, bye!" Yamamoto and (name) both blushed.

"Wait! Come back here you idiot!", (name) said as she got off the bed.

"Ahaha sorry, sorry! I was just messing with you.", Tadashi said as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh, I think 10 minutes is almost up.", (name), heard Yamamoto say. The rain guardian grabbed (name) by the wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "You're still fun to hug after all these years hahaha.", he said as (name) blushed a lot. Yamamoto tilted (name)'s head up and lightly brushed his lips against hers. _Eh?!_ (Name) thought as blushed even more.

"See you in the future, (name).", he said and smiled as pink smoke filled the room again.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you bastard.", Tadashi said as he released a demonic aura and started cracking his knuckles.

_Crap. _The raven haired man thought and sweat dropped.

* * *

"(Name), you're back!", (name) heard Tsuna say. She was still blushing from the events that happened a few moments ago.

"You!", she said as she pointed to Yamamoto.

"Eh?", he said as he pointed to himself, confused.

"I-I'll go first! I'm sorry Tsuna!", (name) shouted as she ran out of Tsuna's bedroom.

As she reached downstairs she spotted Tsuna's mom.

"Thank you for having me Sawada-san!", (name) said as she rushed out the door.

"Oh! Take care (name)!", she said.

_Kids these days. _She thought and smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked the little kiss scene here!

Tadashi : my little sister's first kiss T^T

Lunch Box : oh shush! Anyway, please review this story! Say what you like about it and what you think I should improve. Leave suggestions too! It really helpes me continue the story.

Lunch Box out!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note : I am back from mind block! I just really didn't know how to continue the story hahahaha... But thank you so much for the reviews! I'm not really sure how long this fic will go actually XD maybe 10+ chapters?

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr, just the plot for this fic.

* * *

"(Name)"

_Shut up... Let me sleep..._

_"_(Name)"

...

"(Last name) (Name) wake up!"

"Ow!"

(Name) woke up to a piece of chalk to the head. _The hell is his problem!_

Today the teacher was absent and Mr. Boreen came in instead. Nobody has seen him around school before, and he looked young to be a teacher. Tsuna seems to be the only one who knew him and he kept insisting that it was Reborn. Totally impossible.

This teacher was way too serious with teaching. His teaching methods were just extreme. Every time a student got a question wrong they would end up either injured are knocked out. Mr. Boreen seemed to be targetting poor Tsuna the most.

"Pay attention in class. The next time won't be pleasant.", Mr. Boreen said.

"Y-yes, sensei!", (name) said as she froze and sat up in her seat.

She hadn't gotten much sleep since what happened when she got transported to the future. Everytime she thought about it, (name) would go red and her heart would ache, and when she tried to sleep, well, she would end up dreaming about Yamamoto instead. It really bugged (name).

"All right, class is dismissed.", Mr. Boreen said.

Many students rushed out of the classroom in fear of the demon teacher.

"Hey (name)."

(Name) looked up from her seat to see none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What is it?", (name) said trying her best to hide her blush.

"Eh? What's wrong, are you sick? You're quite red.", the raven haired boy said as he put a hand to (name)'s forehead.

_Idiot! You're making it worse! _(Name) screamed in her head as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Get back to the point!"

"Oh, right! I was wondering if I could walk home with you today.", Yamamoto said as he removed his hand from (name)'s forehead.

"You sure? Today I have club activities so I'll be late.", (name) said in her seat.

"Nah it's alright, I'll just join you then!", Yamamoto said and grinned.

_What._

* * *

_"_This is Yamamoto Takeshi, he'll be joining us just for today.", (name) said as she sweat dropped.

"Yo!", the boy said casually and smiled

There were only a few people in the art club so it was quite peaceful there.

"I'm Ishida!", a boy said, "I can't believe that baseball pro Yamamoto Takeshi is here! I'm a fan!", Ishida said excitedly with sparkly eyes.

"My name's Nagi. Pleased to meet you.", a girl said as she reached put her hand for Yamamoto to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Nagi.", Yamamoto said as he shook her hand.

"So you're Yamamoto Takeshi huh?", Tadashi said and walked up to the baseball player, "If you do anything that will hurt (name), I will make sure that the (mafia name) will take care of you.", the brunette said as a menacing aura surrounded him.

"President, you don't have to be so over protective!", (name) said.

"But!"

(Name) gave a glare.

"O-okay.", Tadashi said as he shrank into a corner shaking.

(Name) when to her usually spot with Yamamoto following her.

"What are you working on, (name)?", Yamamoto asked.

"I'm trying to attempt a realistic drawing, but I just can't get it right.", the girl said as she continuosly sketched and erased.

"Ah I see!", Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto looked through (name)'s many sketch books looking at all the work she's done. It really amazes him where she gets all her ideas from. He noticed that many of them were anime or manga styled. _I guess she's an otaku huh? _He thought and chuckled a little.

"What are you laughing at! My work can't be that bad!", (name) said. She's been watching him from time to time glancing through her sketch books.

"It's not bad! You're really amazing, (name)!", the boy said and smiled.

"U-un..", (name) replied and lightly blushed, "Thanks."

"Hey (name), the shape is a bit weird over here.", Tadashi said as he took a pencil. "It should be a bit thinner like this, and the shading over here should be lighter."

"Ah I see! As expected of the president.", (name) said happily and smiled.

"Of course!", Tadashi said as he did the genius pose.

"But you still suck at your studies though.", the (hair colored) girl said as she smirked.

"That's no way to talk to your senpai!", he said back.

(Name) just stuck her tongue out.

"Why you! Take this!", the glasses wearing boy shouted as he started to tickle poor (name).

"GYAHHH!", (name) screeched and laughed. Apparently, she is extremely ticklish that she fell out of her chair.

"Take this! And take that!", Tadashi said as he continued tickling the girl on the floor, glasses almost falling off.

"Ahahaha, I didn't know you were that ticklish (name).", Yamamoto said.

"Well now you know! Ah! Stop it already, president!", (name) said between laughs.

"See you next time, everyone!", (name) and Yamamoto said as they waved. Everyone in the room smiled and replied back with a "Farewell" or "Goodbye." Except Tadashi. The glasses wearing president glared daggers at a certain boy with (name).

* * *

The two walked down the hallway together in silence. (Name) was tired from all the tickling she received from annoying the president. She had a light tint of pink on her cheeks from exhaustion. And the fact that she's alone with Yamamoto Takeshi.

"(Name)."

"Uh huh?"

(Name) was suddenly pressed to the wall and let out a little squeak.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing?!", she panicked and tried to push against the boy, with no luck however.

"What's your relationship with him?", Yamamoto said.

"With who?"

"Tadashi."

"What are you talking about? He's only a friend!", the (hair color) haired girl said as she blushed.

Silence.

"D-do you like him?", Yamamoto suddenly said. There was a little hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"I like him as a brother.", (name) replied._ Is he jealous?_

"I want to make you smile like that.", the boy said. The two were only a few inches apart now.

"Yamamoto...", (name) said as her (eye color) eyes widened.

"Herbivores."

The pair turned to see Hibari standing with his tonfas ready.

"Hibari?", (name) and Yamamoto said in unsion.

"Showing public affection on school grounds is against the rules, therefore I will bite you to death.", the prefect said. Nobody had time to read the school handbook. The thing was practically as thick as a dictionary.

"Eh?! Idiot! We're not dating!", (name) said.

"I can explain, Hibari.", Yamamoto said as he put his arms down from the wall.

"No excuses.", Hibari said as he charged.

"Run!", (name) said as she grabbed Yamamoto and began to dash through the hallway and out of school.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry that I didn't update for so long! I had mind block so I had no idea how to continue the last chapter. So I read some shoujo and romance for inspiration lol. Anyway, I'm reallyyy sorry for the delay! / gets kicked into the sky by angry readers.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review saying what you like and what I should improve! Leave suggestions too! I really like seeing all your lovely reviews. It helps keep me going.

Lunch Box out!


	8. Chapter 7

And finally, here's an update! I'm sorry for the wait! (I've been apologizing way too much since the last fic.)

I know that it's not Valentine's Day now, but hey, let's just pretend that it is now. Hopefully I'm not wrong that girls give chocolate to guys on Valentine's.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR OR "ROMEO AND JULIET" (only in this chapter). I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC

Enjoy!

It was Valentines Day today so all the girls in school were giving out chocolates to either their friends, boyfriends, or their crushes.

Of course Yamamoto and Gokudera received a whole mountain of chocolate since they were so popular among the girls. Tsuna got a chocolate from Kyoko, which he was extremely happy about it. He's not going to confess his feelings anytime soon though.

(Name) was going around giving homemade chocolates to her friends as well.

"Here you go, Tsuna!", she smiles and gives the little brunette a small box of chocolate wrapped in a bow.

"Ah, arigato (name)-chan.", Tsuna says and smiles back.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?!", an annoyed Gokudera holds up an octopus-shaped chocolate with his name on it.

"Be grateful that I even made chocolate for you Octopus Head. I put a lot of effort into that.", (name) says and sends him a smirk. A "Tch." Was all she got in reply.

"And this one's for you baseball idiot...", (name) turns away from Gokudera and hands Yamamoto a box of chocolate too. He looks at it and smiles.

"Thank you (name)!"

(Name) blushes and looks away, hoping that her (hair color) bangs would cover the red on her face.

"Alright class! You can give your chocolates to people later. Right now it's time for some education.", the teacher says as he enters the classroom. Some of the students let out either a sigh or a groan. Nobody wants to go through the torment of learning, plus it's morning.

_Saved by the teacher._ (Name) thought as relief washed over her. No one noticed that she was blushing hard. Probably.

"Since today is Valentine's Day, we'll be studying a tragic love story. Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' to be exact.", the teacher says loudly as he writes the title on the board.

Yet another set of sighs and groans come from the students. Shakespeare was so boring and it was hard to understand what he says in his work. Who speaks old English now anyways?

"Well, I can see your excitement today. You! Read the chorus.", the teacher says and points to a boy in the front.

As the period seemed to go on forever, the class was finally at the balcony scene.

"(Last name) (Name), your turn!"

The girl jumped in her seat and immediately woke up.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, read."

"U-umm..."

(Name) quickly scanned the passages and found what she's supposed to read.

"I don't have forever, (last name)."

She stands up from her seat and starts.

"H-how comest thou hither, tell me and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art.

If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"Thank you, (last name). Takeshi, your turn."

(Name) sighs and sinks in her seat. As she read the next few lines, she just realized that Yamamoto was next. _Oh._

_"_With love's light wings did I o'er - perch these walls;

For story limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.", Yamamoto reads and then sits down.

"Thank you. Now basically what is said here is that nothing will get in the way of Romeo's love. Not even the threat of death or the fact that he is a Montague."

While the teacher was busy putting half the class to sleep, (name) was blushing in her seat. _Get it together (name)! All he did was read a passage from a story!_

_Time skip to after school_

[ Reader's Point of View ]

For some reason, I'm walking with the Baseball Idiot. Again. How many times has it been already?

"Seems like I got more chocolate this year!", the idiot says with a smile on his face. He got so much chocolate that he had to carry them in another bag, and he even received chocolate from girls in other schools.

"It's probably because you're so popular.", I reply.

I don't really get what is there to like about him. Sure he's good looking, but he's so clueless to the things around him. He still thinks that the mafia business is still a game for Pete's sake!

Well, I guess you could say that he's kind and always so cheerful. And he does have beautiful eyes and a cute smile... Wait, did I just compliment him like I was some head-over-heels in love girl? I then feel my face get warm.

"(Name)? Are you okay? Your face has been getting red a lot lately.", Yamamoto say as he puts his hand to my forehead to check for a fever.

"It's nothing!", and I swat his hand away.

We walk together in silence for a while until I had to suddenly say,

"Yamamoto, is there any girl you like now?"

He's quiet for a bit and then finally says, "No, why do you ask?"

"W-well, since it's Valentine's Day and all, I was just curious!"

Nice save. But I then I had to go say something stupid again,

"There has to be one! I bet it's one of the girls that gave you chocolate today!"

All I get is a "Nope."

"Well, you should at least give her something on White Day.", I snort. Was I annoyed that he didn't like someone?

"I'm not really interested in any of them."

What does he mean 'not really interested'? I gave him chocolate today for a reason. Wait. Am I angry at him for not having the slightest interest in me? Why do I even care? I don't have feelings for him. But then I just can't stop myself from asking.

"Then why did you do all those things to me before?"

"Well-"

"Were you playing with me this whole time?", I didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence. How rude of me.

"(Name), I wasn't toying with you or anything.", Yamamoto looks at me with a confused look.

"Tch."

My body moved on its own. I suddenly grab his shirt and pulled him towards me, and my lips were on his in an instant. His lips were soft, and he tasted like chocolate. I want to stay like this forever. Wait, what?

I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed Yamamoto away from me. I just looked at him as I felt tears in my eyes. I just ran.

What did I do, what did I do, what did I do?!

[ Yamamoto's Point of View ]

I just stood there processing what happen just now and brought my hand to my lips.

Did (name) really just kiss me?

"(Name)..."

That's it for this chapter! I know it's a little weird, but hey, if you guys like it then it's all fine with me.

I apologize if you were hoping for the "Romeo, o Romeo" scene in the classroom part XD It just didn't seem blush-worthy to me (if that even is a thing)

So, I might be able to update soon because I don't have to do much for summer school. Free time!

So once again, please leave your lovely, lovely reviews with your thoughts and suggestions.

Lunch Box out!


	9. Chapter 8

I can see this story coming to an end *sobs*. But don't worry! I will put in a few extra chapters just for you guys \\(^-^)/

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS FIC.

Enjoy!

It's been a week already since (name) was absent from school. At first everyone just assumed that she was sick, but this is way too long considering that she was a healthy person.

"Yamamoto, do you know what happened to (name)-chan?", Tsuna asks his friend with a worried expression.

"I have no idea too, Tsuna. I can't contact her either.", the raven haired boy said.

Even Octopu- erm, Gokudera was starting to get bored and lonely with the constant annoyances everyday.

"Tsuna-san, I was able to contact (name) yesterday. She seems fine, but she's a little, how do I put it... Not herself?", Kyoko adds in.

"Do you know why Sasagawa?", Yamamoto immediately asks.

"Unfortunately, no.

Now he was starting to think, _Is it because of me?_

\- Meanwhile at (Name)'s apartment -

"(Name)?", Tadashi calls out for his 'little sister' while knocking gently on the door.

"I know you're in there."

No reply.

"I have that figurine that you've always wanted!"

Still no reply.

"Okay, you had your chance, (name).", Tadashi grumbles.

He takes a few steps back before he runs and gives the door a nice hard kick.

"COME OUT HERE ALREADY YOU FRICKIN' LAZYASS! IF YOU'RE GOING TO SULK IN HERE ANY LONGER, I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL IF I HAVE TO!"

(Name) was watching (favorite anime) and wrapped in a blanket and turns to see Tadashi at the door.

"The door was open you know.", she just says with a bored expression on her face and continues munching on her snack and watches the TV screen.

"Oh.", is all that the boy says as he steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

"So care to explain your absence in school?", Tadashi asks as he sits beside (name) on the couch.

"Hmm?"

"(Name)."

"No reason. I'm just sick of school this week.", she says burying herself in the blanket, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Alright then."

The two watched (favorite anime) until the episode ended. Tadashi then stands up, takes the TV remote, and switches it off.

"I was still listening to the ending song, Tadashi."

"(Name), tell me what's wrong now.", he had a serious look on his face now.

"I told you that it's nothing!"

"Well, I don't believe your crap!"

Tadashi then proceeds to yank the blanket of (name) with no problem at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", he demanded.

"Nothing!"

Before she knew it, Tadashi was hovering over (name).

"Tell me now or I'll tickle you."

"What?"

"Alright then"

"Ah!"

"Giving up yet?"

"I kissed that idiot okay?", (name) finally says in a soft voice.

"Kiss?"

[ Yamamoto's Point of View ]

The teacher asked me to deliver the assignments for the week to (name) since I was the only one who has been to her place before, and Tadashi-senpai seems to have left early today.

As soon as I reached (name)'s apartment, I could hear shouting on the other side of the door. I assumed that she was having an argument with her neighbor at first until,

"Ah!"

It was (name)'s voice

"Giving up yet?", said another voice. A guy.

She's in trouble isn't she?

I tried to turn the door knob, and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I quickly barge in to find Tadashi-senpai on top of (name).

They both turn to me, and Tasashi-senpai looks from (name) and to me, and repeats that a few times before he lets out an, "Ahhh, I see! See ya (name)!"

He walks out of the apartment and gives me an 'I am watching you' signal before closing the door.

"Y-Yamamoto..."

[ Reader's Point of View ]

What is he doing here? And he saw in a situation like _that. _Damn you Tadashi.

"What are you doing here?", I quickly ask.

"The teacher asked me to give you this week's assignments to you.", he replies and hands me a bunch of papers.

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

We both stood where we were , not saying a single word to each other until Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Well, I'll be going then.", and he turns away from me.

No, don't go yet. I haven't explained myself for that day or told you how I felt yet. You can't go.

I quickly walk after him and wrap my arms around him from behind.

"(N-name)?"

"I love you."

I feel him tense a little, and I take in a shaky breath.

"I-I love you, idiot. Every time I'm around you my chest hurts. I just want to be with you a-and be the one to make you happy. And I just get so frustrated when other girls approach you and when you said you weren't interested in anybody... I-I love you."

I finally get it all out and I can feel my legs are shaking. My chest feels as if it's going to explode. Yamamoto turns around and I let go of him, bracing myself for whatever he's going to say.

"(Name)."

I look at down at the floor, I can't bring myself to look at him.

Before I could even react, he captures my lips with his and I feel one hand behind my head and another around my waist. I close my eyes and kiss back.

It felt like my heart was beating faster than it should have, and I feel a spark of electricity run through my body. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

Yamamoto eventually pulls away and leans in forehead on mine and says,

"I love you too, (name)."

I can't help but smile like a big idiot and kiss him again.

So ends this chapter. I hope it wasn't too fast for you guys! I kinda feel like if I drag the story on too long it will become boring, so yeah...

Even though we are nearing the end, there WILL be more chapters after this so don't worry!

As always, leave a review with your thoughts on the story, suggestions for the next chapter, or a new story of you want! You can follow the story or just leave the tab open if you are using your tablet/phone to keep up with updates and stuff.

(That's how it works right?)

Lunch Box out!


	10. Special Chapter - Say My Name

(Name) and Yamamoto were sitting on a bench in a park together. The weather was nice today, so it would be a waste to not go out. The couple just sat there together talking with each other and watched some kids run around and play while their parents chatted with each other.

"Say, (name).", Yamamoto says.

"Yeah?", the girl looks up, her (eye color) eyes shining.

"You've never called me by my first name."

"O-oh."

"From now on call me Takeshi!"

"B-but!"

"But what?", the boy asks and gives her a curious look.

"I'm not used to it, it's weird...", (name) says and looks down at her shoes.

"Come on, it's not that hard! Ta-ke-shi. See?", Yamamoto says pronouncing each syllable of his name slowly.

"..."

"T-Takeshi...", (name) squeaks, but only loud enough for her to hear.

"Hm?"

"Takeshi.", now it was clearer.

Yamamoto smiles and ruffles his girlfriend's hair. _Cute._


	11. Special Chapter - Date

[ Reader's Point of View ]

"(Name), I don't have practice after school today! Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Oh, sure."

Takeshi is almost always having baseball practice and we barley get to hang out with each other after school. This is probably the first time that he's free. Does this mean... It's a date? No, it can't be. We'll probably just be going to get some food at a fast food restaurant. Yeah, maybe that's it.

"It's a date then!", he says.

"E-eh?"

* * *

We went to the shopping district together. There are a lot of people here, maybe there's a sale going on.

"So, where should we go first?", I ask.

"Hm, how about we go find something to eat first?"

"Sure."

While we walked for a bit, I suddenly feel Takeshi's hand into mine and I tense. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and look down to hide my face.

"You alright, (name)?"

"Y-yeah... I was just surprised that's all.

"Hahaha I see!"

"(Name)-san?"

I hear a voice say. I turned toward it and I saw Kyoko and Haru walking towards us.

"Ah! Kyoko, Haru, what are you doing here?", I say and let go of Takeshi's hand.

"We were just heading towards a cake shop around here. I heard that they were having a promotion now!", Haru says clearly excited.

"I see, we're just about to go there too.", I hear Takeshi say beside me.

"Oh, mind if we tag along?", Kyoko asks us.

"Sure, the more the merrier hahaha!", Takeshi replies.

"I hope we aren't interrupting your date or anything."

"No it's fine, Kyoko!", I immediately say.

* * *

\- Time skip -

"Ah~, the cakes were so delightful!", Haru says skipping along as we all walk out of the shop.

"Right? I wish I could be able to make something like that some day.", Kyoko adds in.

I smile, these girls seemed to be happy all the time.

"Oh? Yo, Tsuna!", Takeshi shouts to Tsuna who was with Octopus head who was clearly annoyed that his time with his Jyuudaime was interrupted by the Baseball Idiot.

"Ah, hi Yamamoto.", the Brunette replies.

Gokudera grumbles something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"So what are you guys doing here?", Takeshi asks

"None of your business.", Gokudera replies, while Tsuna says that they were just walking around.

"Out on a date I see, Yamamoto and (name)."

Reborn just suddenly says as he hopped down from a near by fountain in a Cupid outfit.

"Reborn!", Tsuna shouts.

"Ciaossu!", he says holding a Leon bow and arrow.

"What are you doing here Reborn?!"

"Business."

"You can't just go around dressing up like that! You look suspicious!"

The two of them kept arguing on and on, and then we heard a shout.

"Reborn! I come to challenge you again!"

Oh no.

Lambo appears and starts shooting at Reborn who as always, dodged his attacks and jumped on Tsuna's head.

"Oh? I see you are able to avoid Lambo-san's attacks, but that won't happen again!"

He now takes out a hammer out from his afro and swings at Reborn. Where does he find the space to keep all of that in his afro anyway?

The arcobaleno jumps of Tsuna and the poor boy gets hit instead and faints.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Hahi!"

"Tsuna-san?!"

Everybody seems to be in panic except for Takeshi who was apparently laughing again at the scene before him. I guess he still thinks those weapons are toys and Reborn and Lambo are just playing a game with each other.

"Ok you stupid cow! Look at what you did to Jyuudaime!", Gokudera says and throws a barrage of dynamite toward the kid.

"You dare challenge the mighty Lambo-san too, Baka-dera?", Lambo shouts and throws grenades toward him.

In only a second, explosions were going off around the place and people were already running away, probably thinking there was a terrorist attack or something.

"You're annoying.", Reborn says and gives a kick to Lambo's head.

"Mmm... Must...to...le...rate... WAHHHHH REBORN YOU BASTARD!", the cow kid cries and takes out the ten-year-bazooka and aims it at him self.

A cloud of pink smoke erupts from the bazooka and an older version of Lambo is sitting there in his pajamas.

"Yare, yare, I was just taking a short nap and I end up here.", he says and rubs his forehead.

"T-the pervert is here!", Haru exclaims.

Reborn then again kicks Lambo another good kick to his back, earning a cry in return.

"What did you do that for, Reborn?!", I ask. I mean, Lambo didn't even do anything yet.

"I felt like it."

"What do you mean you 'felt like it'?!", I ask again, very confused.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright? Jyuudaime!", Octopus shouts and shakes Tsuna who was not going to wake up anytime soon.

"He's not alright you idiot.", I snort.

"Who asked you?", he asks and sends a glare toward me.

"Now, now.", Takeshi says and tries to calm us down.

Older Lambo was still crying like hell in the background.

* * *

The sky was already orange by the time me and Takeshi were walking to my apartment.

"Some day it was huh? Hahaha!", he says with a big smile and puts his hands behind his head.

"Yeah...", is all I reply. I was really exhausted.

"Now I can have you all to myself.", Takeshi says and turns to me.

"Eh?"

He pushes me against a wall and brings his face close to mine. I panic a bit and close my eyes.

"Just kidding!", Takeshi says and kisses my forehead instead and then continues walking.

I stand there for a moment dumbfounded with a blush on my face and start to walk quickly toward him.

That tricky idiot.

* * *

A/N : Was this chapter boring for you guys? I kinda felt like it was, but I don't know how to improve it T-T

I used the term 'older Lambo' here because he's technically a teenager in ten years, so yeah...

A few more special chapters and we will be right back to the main plot! Hoorah!

As always, please leave a review with your opinions and suggestions or other stuff about the story, and stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out!


	12. Special Chapter - Caught in a Fight

(Name) was ten years in the future. Again. This was probably the second time that this has happened.

The ten-year-bazooka must have been fired at both Lambo and her.

"(Name)?", a familiar voice said.

As the pink smoke cleared, before the girl stood Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were all in some big mansion, and it was clearly not Japan when you look outside the windows.

"Ah, yo Takeshi, Octopus Head!", (name) said.

"Ugh, I have to deal with you again? The older you was easier than you.", Gokudera complains.

"When did you get shorter and change your clothes, (name) hahaha!", Yamamoto says and ruffles the girl's hair.

_He's still clueless even now?!_

_"_Anyway, what's with the weapons?", (name) asks and points to both the boy's weapons and box animals.

"Who the hell is that girl?", another voice said.

(Name) turned to look behind her and saw a group of guys aiming their guns right at her and the others.

"Are you guys that dumb?! I'm the same person who was here a while ago!", she says and points at them accusingly in chibi form.

"The fuck did you say kid?", a guy with a nasty scar across his face says and points a gun to (name)'s head.

_"_(Name)!", Yamamoto and Gokudera say as they rush to help the girl. But before they could do anything, (name) kicked the guy across the face and flipped him over her back. The two Vongola guardians just stayed in their current position and sweat dropped.

"I guess she can take care of herself.", Gokudera says.

"Hey, Takeshi, do you have a weapon for me to use or something?", the girl asks and turns toward her older boyfriend, "I need to blow off some steam.", she says and starts cracking her knuckles.

"Umm...", Yamamoto says and looks around and sees older (name)'s katana lying on the floor. Somehow the bazooka didn't take it with her.

"You can use that I guess.", he says and points to the weapon.

"Yosh! Thanks, Takeshi.", (name) says and skips towards it, her (hair color) hair swinging along.

"Alright you bastards, prepare to meet your maker.", the girl says and smirks as she points her sword to the enemies before her. The katana's blade is then enveloped in a red flame, making the men before her ready their weapons.

"You sure you don't want help?", Gokudera asks and aims his weapon.

"Nope."

"Cocky bastard."

(Name) positions herself in a ready stance and then dashes towards the men with amazing speed, blocking attacks and slicing through them with no problem at all. As she was about to turn and finish off her final target, (name) just slipped over nothing and fell on her bottom, dropping her weapon in the process.

The man raises his gun and slowly aims at (name) ready to fire.

"Oh fu-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, (name) was surrounded by pink smoke and was back in Tsuna's room.

"(Name)-chan! You're back!", Tsuna says.

* * *

An older (name) appears from the pink smoke and notices a man in front of her about to shoot. So she proceeds to kick the poor guy in the groin, earning an unmanly scream from him as he crumples to the ground rolling around in pain.

(Name) stands up and looks around to see that all the people that surrounded them before were all knocked out.

"Arghh, I didn't get to have any fun at all!", she says as she crosses her arms and pouts. "Stupid younger me!"

Gokudera just sweat drops while Yamamoto laughs, as usual.

* * *

A/N : Yeah, I suck at titles. So as you can see in this chapter you have the storm attribute as your flame and you use the same weapon as Yamamoto, yippee!

There will be one or two more special chapters before the main story continues so please don't hate me *hides under a table*

As always, please leave a review on the story with your opinions and suggestions and stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out.


	13. Special Chapter - Graduation

It was the last day of high school, in other words, graduation day. Friends say goodbye to each other and move on to other places to pursue their dreams and such.

"I'll miss you Kyoko!", (name) says and sniffs.

"I'll miss you too, (name), waaaa!", Kyoko says and gives her a hug.

Gokudera just scoffs in the background as says something about the two being cry babies. The insult was mostly aimed at (name).

(Name) heads towards Tsuna and gives him a big hug too, saying she'll miss her little boss and such. She then whispers to him "Don't give up on Kyoko yet, Tsuna! She's still single you know.", making the brunette red until his ears.

"Have you seen Takeshi anywhere?", (name) asks Tsuna and tilts her head.

"Nope, sorry (name)-chan.", he replies and scratches his head a little.

"He's probably in the classroom.", Gokudera says and crosses his arms.

"Thanks, Gokudera.", she says and runs off to find Yamamoto.

Second time she's used Gokudera's actual name.

* * *

"Takeshi?", (name) says as she opens the door to her class.

"Ah, (name)! How did you find me?", the boy asks as he turns from his place at the window.

"Octopus Head told me."

"I see."

(Name) walks into the room and sits on a table next to her boyfriend.

Both of them were silent for a moment until Yamamoto asked a question.

"(Name), do you think we'll be able to see each other again?"

The girl pauses for a second before replying.

"Of course! I'm still going to stay here in Namimori to study, Takeshi. We can still meet up with each other and go out together."

"Ah I see, that's good.", he says and kisses (name).

"Oh get a room you two!", Tadashi says from the door. He had replaced his glasses with contact lenses, and looks much younger now, no offense.

" Can you find a place to make out that is not in school?"

"Shut up, Tadashi.", (name) says and places a small kiss on Yamamoto's cheek.

"Whatever."

Tadashi already graduated and was already studying in a university in Tokyo, but he had to come because he wanted to see the moment where his 'little sister' finally becomes a young woman.

"Anyway, you guys coming to celebrate and the Vongola boss's house or what?", the boy asks.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming.", the girl says and hops down from the table she was sitting on, "Let's go, Takeshi.", she says with a smile.

"Un.", Yamamoto says.

The two held hands all the way to Tsuna's house.

* * *

\- In University -

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late!", (name) says as she rushes to university. When she reached her destination, she noticed the clock tower there said that she was not late at all, but early.

"Dammit! My clock must be broken."

(Name) and Yamamoto were able to get in contact with each other during their break and went out on dates with each other often, sometimes along with Tsuna and the others.

As (name) made her way into campus someone bumped into her and apologized. The boy's voice sounded all to familiar.

"Ts-Tsuna?", she asks.

"Eh?! (Name)-chan!", the brunette exclaims and steps backward a bit.

"Oh, yo Tsuna!", another familiar voices says.

Yamamoto was walking towards them and waving.

"Takeshi? You're studying here too?", (name) asks, very surprised apparently.

"Yup! What a coincidence hahaha!"

The trio then made their way to the opening ceremony where they ran into Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei. The rest of them were expecting Gokudera to show up, but Tsuna informed them that he went back to Italy. Too bad really, it could have been like the old days. But nonetheless, most of them were back together again. It must have been fate.

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry if you guys wanted to see Gokudera in the university part, I just felt like he would be in Italy for some reason... I might be wrong though, oh well.

This is the last special chapter, YAYYY! Now it's only a few more chapters left until the end. Sigh.

As always, please leave a review on the story with your opinions and suggestions on the story, and stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out!


	14. Chapter 9

A/N : Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I've been gone for the past few days, two days maybe? Anyway, I had lots and lots of stuff to do at home since I'm basically home alone and I have to take care of stuff. So yeah...

Oh yeah, I noticed that there were no dividers in ANY of the chapters of this story. I am so sorry for that, it must have been a horrible experience to read through that mess. It's probably because I use my tablet to upload my stories, but I have fixed it because I finally have access to a computer!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KHR, ONLY THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY

P.S. The chapters from here on out are in the 10-years-later setting. Things get a little hot here *wink wink*...

* * *

"Are you going to give up yet? *hic*"

"Not a chance, *hic* I can still drink a dozen of these."

"I CAN STILL DRINK TO THE EXTREME!"

Tadashi, (name), and Ryohei were currently having a drinking contest. Out of all of them, Ryohei was probably the most sober. Tadashi and (name) were already extremely red in the face, but (name) looked like she could pass out any moment. Alcohol bottles were all over the place, the floors, the tables, and there were some broken bottles. They were at the Vongola base in Namimori so there was nothing to worry about.

"Another shot!", (name) demands as she slams her glass on the bar table.

"Yosh!", Tadashi said as he did the same.

"EXTREME!", well, it's really clear who that was 

As the three poured themselves another shot, Yamamoto and Gokudera came in because they heard some noise from outside the room. When they were inside, the two stood in utter shock at the catastrophe before them.

"What the hell happened here?", Gokudera shouts from the entrance.

"Oh! Tako-Head, come and join us!", Royce raises his glass and turns to him.

"No!"

"Yo, Takeshiiii...", (name) says and waves lazily to Yamamoto.

"Are you alright, (name)?", the boy asks with a concerned look on his face. He knew that his girlfriend did not have a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Of course I am! Drink!", she says as she chugs down the alcohol in her glass while the rest followed suit.

"And who is this handsome devil?", Tadashi asks and points to Gokudera.

"Ahhh, that's Stupidera, Tsuna's right hand man. You met him before remember?", (name) says in reply and sends a smirk towards Gokudera.

"Ooooohhhh...", is all that the brunette says. 

Tadashi walks up to the man, and grabs him by the tie, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Oi, what the fuck?!", Gokudera exclaims and pushes him away.

"Ahhh, excuse me. I just couldn't resist someone as cute as you.", he says and winks at the silver haired boy.

"You're drunk.", Gokudera says.

"And gay.", (name) shouts a little from the bar.

"Huh?", Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei say in unison.

"What? I never told you?", the girl says and tilts her head.

"No!", the three say together again.

"Oh well, now you know." 

(Name), Tadashi, and Ryohei continue on with their contest.

"(Name), you sure you should be drinking that much? You know you have low alcohol tolerance right?", Yamamoto asks and walks to her.

"I'm fine Takeshi~ See? I can still walk.", the girl says with a slur and stands up to walk. Before she could even take one step, (name) passes out, but Yamamoto was able to catch her in time.

"Geez.", the man says and laughs a little, "I'll be taking her with me then guys."

Yamamoto says and turns towards the door while carrying (name) princess style.

* * *

"Alright! Now that (name)'s gone let's continue!", Ryohei says, or rather, shouts.

"Okay!", Tadashi also shouts.

"Shut up already you two, and you're not drinking another glass, we have a meeting tomorrow and I don't want boss to be troubled because of you."

Ryohei and Tadashi glance at each other and then turn to Gokudera.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Come and drink with us, Octopus Head!"

"No!"

"What, you're afraid to lose? I didn't think that the Vongola boss' right hand man would be such a wimp.", Tadashi says and rests his chin on his hand.

"Tch. As if.", Gokudera says and sits down between the two, grabbing a shot glass.

"LET'S DRINK MORE, TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

\- Reader's Room -

(Name) was still passed out as Yamamoto placed her gently on her bed so he wouldn't wake the girl.

"How did you even get yourself into that (name)?", Yamamoto whispers and tucks a stray strand of hair away from (name)'s face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mm... Takeshi?", (name) mumbles and sits up, rubbing her temple.

"Ah, (name)!", Yamamoto jumps in surprise.

"What happened?", she asks.

"You passed out."

"Ah I see.." 

It was awkwardly quiet for a while, until (name) started to button down her shirt.

"Oi, (name) don't do that here!", Yamamoto says and blushes hard.

"Hmm? But it's really hot in here, Takeshi.", the girl says as and looks up, stopping at the third button of her shirt.

"No it's not.", the boy says in reply, looking away from the intoxicated (name).

"Ho?", she says with an amused look.

(Name) pulls and then pushes Yamamoto so that he is lying on his back and she is on top of him. She then unbuttons his shirt a little, her (hair color) hair covering a little of her face.

"(Name) stop, you're drunk."

"No.", she says with an innocent smile and then bends down to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, earning a soft moan from the man.

"I didn't know you could be this vulnerable, Takeshi.", (name) says and giggles while tracing a finger along Yamamoto's chest lightly. 

Right after she said that, Yamamoto easily managed to push (name) against the bed so that he was on top instead.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.", he says as loosens his neck tie and then tossing it aside.

(Name)'s eyes widen and she blushes, though it probably wasn't noticeable since her face still looked red from the alcohol. Yamamoto presses his lips to hers and slides his tongue into her mouth. The girl squeaks a bit before returning the kiss and unbuttons the rest of his blue shirt, and then slipping it off him. The two pull away after a while to breathe.

"Hahaha, what's with that look?", Yamamoto asks with a smile on his face.

"N-nothing, idiot...", (name) says and looks away with half lidded eyes.

The man kisses her on the forehead and down her neck, finding her sweet spot when she moans softly. Yamamoto then proceeds to take off her shirt and throws it to some unknown corner of the room. (Name) realizes this and tries to cover up her chest, turning on her side. It was useless however because he grabs her wrists and pin them to either side of her head, bends his head down so he is next to her ear and whispers, "Beautiful."

He then runs his hand down (name)'s side and down to her thigh and kisses her again, sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

A/N : I'll have to leave the rest up to your imagination here, I have to stick to the T rating after all *evil laugh*. Plus I feel kinda weird writing a lemon scene since I actually write the drafts down on paper first before typing them up. Which means I have to read my work during the process and I am really embarrassed when I read what I wrote. Yes, I'm ancient.

As always, please leave your reviews on your opinions and suggestions about the story so far, and stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out!


	15. Chapter 10

[ Reader's Point of View ]

I woke up to find that I couldn't move. The room was dark but I could still see a little, and I could tell that I was in my room in Namimori's Vongola base. I flip over from my current position and come face to face Takeshi. What the hell? After a moment, I realized that I didn't have any of my clothes on, and my body just feels weak. When I shift my body a little, I wince from the pain coming from my waist. Oh no, don't tell me.

"Good morning."

My heart skips a beat and I mutter out a "Good morning" in return, and I look away from Takeshi's eyes nervously. He smiles back in return and pulls me close, tightening the hug he held me in and then nuzzling his nose in my hair.  
"Takeshi, we have a meeting today."  
"Mm?", is all I get in reply.  
"And we should go now, we're already late.", I say as I glance at the clock on the table that is next to my bed.  
"Five more minutes won't hurt...", he mumbles and places a soft kiss on my forehead.  
This guy.

"No.", I say as I force my way out of his embrace and walk over to grab a shirt from my closet after putting on a bra. As I am going to button up my shirt, I turn around and find Takeshi staring at me. Well, this is awkward... After a moment of complete silence, I pick up Takeshi's shirt from the floor and throw it at him.  
"Out."  
"Eh, why?"  
"Because this is my room Takeshi, and you should go wash up or something."  
"Yeah, yeah..."

He chuckles a bit, gets off my bed, and starts to put on his shirt. After he was done with the rest of his clothes, Takeshi walks over to me and ruffles my hair, making its condition worse than it was before. His shirt was already crumpled from being on the floor for the whole night.  
"See you there, (name)", he says and walks out the door.

When he was finally gone, I let out a long breath, realizing that I've held it in for quite some time. I use a hand to comb back my hair and a sudden flashback of last night appears in my head. I feel heat rising to my cheeks and I mentally slap myself. Did we really do that last night?

* * *

By the time I got to the meeting room, everyone was already in their seats. I could see that Ryohei, Tadashi, and Gokudera looked extremely tired and had bags under their eyes. Gokudera just looked really irritated, Ryohei was trying his best not to fall asleep, while Tadashi kept rubbing his temple because of a headache. I guess they didn't stop the drinking game and somehow got Gokudera mixed in.  
"Sorry I'm late.", I say Tsuna and took my seat next to Chrome.  
"Un, it's alright, (name)-chan.", Tsuna says in return with that gentle look in his eyes.

Tsuna was at the head of the table, and Gokudera of course, was sitting at his right. Takeshi sat across from Gokudera, and next to Takeshi was Ryohei who had already fallen asleep on the table. Next to Gokudera was Kusakabe, who was substituting for that mother fu- I mean, Hibari. Mukuro sat across Chrome while I sat Tadashi and Lambo in the seat next to him.

For a while, the room was filled with deafening silence until Tsuna raised a question.  
"So would someone explain why most of you are late and look like zombies?"  
Ryohei immediately woke up after hearing this and I glanced Tadashi and then to Ryohei and then we all nodded to each other.  
"Well?", Tsuna asks, tapping his finger on the table.  
We three suddenly pointed to poor Octopus Head who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell are you all pointing at me for?! Yamamoto was involved too!"  
Takeshi just sat in his seat and laughed like he always does in these kinds of situations while Ryohei said,  
"Aren't you supposed to explain stuff to Sawada? You are his right hand man, Tako Head."  
"Why you little-"

In the corner of my eye, I can Tsuna faceplaming himself, probably regretting asking his question in the first place. Chrome, Kusakabe, and Lambo looked clearly confused, while Mukuro let out a "Kufufu" with a look of amusement on his face.

"Well if you hadn't forced me into your drinking contest, we wouldn't be in this situation right now, you Turf Top!"  
"I didn't force you at Tako Head, you were the one who willingly accepted the challenge!"

It looks like it's going to be those kind of meetings again. Well, it's actually something regular here. A meeting where everything was peaceful and Hibari was present, now that is extremely rare to come across. Pretty soon, the meeting room was almost blown to bits. Again.

"Well instead of blaming me, how about you blame all the fuckin' noise coming from (name)'s room!", Gokudera says and points an accusing finger at me.  
_Oh shit, do they know?  
_"Whatever do you mean, Octopus Head?", I say feigning as much innocence as possible, though my eye felt twitchy.  
"Oh don't fucking deny it you-" Before he could say even one more word, I walk over to hime and bring my fist up to punch him in the face, with the melodic sound of his pain ringing in my ears.  
"Oops, sorry Octopus Head, my hand slipped.", I say shaking my hand off a little.  
"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT.", Gokudera says and tries to swing his fist at me, but I managed to dodge it.  
"Now, now Gokudera.", Takeshi says and he locked Gokudera's arms  
"Let go of me you Baseball Idiot."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone turned to look at Tsuna who had a smile on his face, but his hands had already cracked the table a little.  
"Now let us carry on with the meeting, shall we?", he says with the same smile on his face, but with a far more threatening voice.  
Everyone in the room who was making noise immediately shut up.

* * *

A/N : We're almost done guys! I'm thinking of writing another reader-insert fanfic or maybe a BL one, so what do you guys think?  
Leave a review about the story and what my next assignment should be, and as always, stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out!


	16. Chapter 11

It was already midnight and Yamamoto still has not come home yet. _He's been going out on a lot of missions Takeshi's been kind of avoiding me lately too...  
_(name) thought as she sat in the kitchen of her apartment, staring at the glass of water in her hands. He was gone for a few days already, so he should be back by now.  
The apartment she lived in was big enough for two people to live in so Yamamoto kind of moved in. Most of the time, he lived with (name) in the apartment and there were those times where he stayed in the Vongola base or with his old man.

_How many times has it been this month, six maybe?_  
(Name) was wearing one of Yamamoto's shirts because she missed his scent. The T-shirt was a little big on her considering Yamamoto's size. It was lonely without him, though she would go out with Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome sometimes, or she would just go to the Vongola base to kill time.  
The girl rests her hand under her chin, and stares at the clock. It was already 12:15, there was still nothing. After a while the sound of the door opening can be heard. (Name) immediately shoots up from her seat and rushes to the door.  
"Welcome back!", she says as she attacks Yamamoto in a big hug.  
"Whoa, thanks (name).", he says and hugs back while gently stroking the girl's (hair color) hair.

After a while, the two let go and Yamamoto proceeds to take off his shoes and coat.  
"So how did it go?", (name) asks as she went back into the kitchen to put her glass in the sink.  
"Uh... You could say that it was successful.", he replies and smiles. There was a hint of a little nervousness in his voice when he laughed. (Name) caught on to this right away and began to feel suspicious.  
"What's wrong, Takeshi?", she asks tilting her head and furrowing her brows a little.  
"Nothing, why?"  
"You seem a little off lately."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, it's nothing to worry about, maybe it's just stress.", the swordsman replies and hangs his coat on the coat rack.  
"If you say so. Now go take a bath, you stink.", (name) says and pinches her nose to exaggerate her statement.  
"Ahahaha, hai hai."

* * *

(Name) was currently in Namimori's Vongola base Tsuna sort out some papers. It was just a bit too much for the boss to handle.  
"Tsuna, isn't Octopus Head supposed to help you do this kind of stuff?", the girl asks as she sorted out the papers from most important to the least improtant.  
"Gokudera-kun is currently in Italy sorting out business with another mafia family.", the brunette says as he signed a document.  
"Ah, I see..."

The two continue to sort out the papers for an hour before they called for a break.  
(Name) lazily sank down into the couch she was sitting on and combed a hand through her hair.  
"Takeshi's been going on a lot of missions lately, I'm worried he's going to stress himself out too much.", she says and sighs.  
Tsuna gives the girl a look of confusion and tilts his head a little.  
"What are you talking about, (name)-chan?"  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
"Yamamoto hasn't been assigned to any missions lately, so far he's had only three this month."  
"Eh? You might be mistaken, Tsuna. He's been coming home late a lot."  
"I'm pretty sure of it (name)-chan.", the look in Tsuna's eyes showed honesty, and he was not the kind of person to lie about this kind of stuff.

The girl was silent for a moment before letting out an "I see...". The two of them then decided to continue on with their mountain load of work, barely saying a word to each other.

_So he's been lying to me this whole time? _she thought. It really hurt her to know that Yamamoto would do that. Didn't he trust her? They shared everything with each other, and told whatever problems they had to each other, supporting one another all the way. Looks like she had some stalking to do the next time Yamamoto goes out.

* * *

After the couple said their farewells for the day, (name) waited a little while inside her apartment and then followed Yamamoto out of the apartment, making sure to keep some distance between them. (Name) wore sunglasses, a hoddie with a shirt underneath it, and some jeans in order to conceal her identity.  
For most of the time, the girl followed her boyfriend to different places in the shopping district.

_Maybe I'm just overthinking things, I mean it's completely normal to go out on a shopping trip. _(Name) thought as she sat in a near by cafe watching Yamamoto who was across the street. It was still quite early in the morning so wearing the hoodie didn't bother the girl too much, though she had to put the hood up and hide her (hair color) hair. Just as she was staring off into space a little bit while sipping on her drink, Yamamoto had already gone off somewhere else.  
_Oh shit, I lost him so fast?!_

With that, (name) immediately jumped out of her chair and ran as fast as she could, trying to guess which direction did the man go. The girl took up about half an hour to find Yamamoto. The two were at the fountain where their first 'date' became a complete disaster many, many years ago. For some reason, Tsuna was charged for the damaged that was caused by all of Lambo and Gokudera's explosives. Poor guy.  
"Just what is he doing here?", (name) mumbles to herself. She was currently taking cover on one side of the fountain, just on the opposite side of Yamamoto. The water was rushing quite hard so the girl wouldn't be easily seen.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, just Yamamoto casually checking his watch from time to time. In the distance, (name) hears a very familiar voice shout.  
"OI, YAMAMOTO!"  
"Oh, yo!", the man replies and waves.

(Name) turns a little to look at who it was, turns out it was Ryohei.  
"I'm sorry that I am late to the extreme.", the man says and claps a hand on one of Yamamoto's shoulders.  
"Nah, it's alright, at least you came!", Yamamoto replies and laughs.  
_And to think I wasted my day for this... _the girl thought. She sighs and then gets up from her spot to walk away as if nothing happened. _I might as well go find something to do around here._

The girl spent the rest of her day just walking around window shopping, staring at mannequins wearing the latest collection of clothes, going to the arcade to play, and then going to the theaters to watch that new horror movie that so many people seemed hyped about. It was interesting to say the least, but the jump scares were just a little too cliche.

"Today was really exhausting.", (name) said and yawned as she walked around the now crowded district. She didn't see where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh, didn't see you there. I apologize to the extreme!"  
(Name)'s eyes widened and looked up to see Ryohei towering over her, Yamamoto right next to him. It was a good thing her sunglasses and hoodie were still on.  
"A-ah, i-it's all okay, I wan't looking at where I was going! Ahahahaha, well, excuse me!", the girl said and dashed off into a random direction as fast as she could.  
"What was that?", Yamamoto asked. Ryohei just shrugged and the two continue to walk to wherever they were supposed to go.

* * *

_Holy shit that was close... _(Name) thought as she slowed down to a walk when she was sure that Yamamoto and Ryohei were far behind her. Her legs felt numb, and her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Sure she was trained in the mafia, but she panicked this time. The park was nearby so the girl walked there and dropped dead on a bench. "Haaaaahh, what a day!", she says and takes off her sunglasses and removed the hoodie to tie it around her waist. The shirt that she wore under it was already soaked with sweat because of the amount of running that was done today.

(Name) looked up to the sky and saw that it was already orange with hints of purple and red. Sunset. Looks like she was out for the whole day today. The girl closed her eyes and took deep breathes, relaxing to the almost complete silence of the park. The birds chirped a sweet melody and friends or couples who were chatting to each other passed by occasionally.  
"Ah, Yamamoto-kun!"  
Wait, why does that voice sound so familiar. (Name)'s (eye color) eyes immediately open and the girl looked to her left. _Mitsuki?! _  
The woman was dressed to the nine's and looked as beautiful as ever. Her curly raven hair reached the middle of her back and the eyeliner on her made Mitsuki's eyes cat-like. _I have to hide! _was the first thought that came into (name)'s mind and she hid behind a conveniently placed bush that was behind the bench she was just sitting on.

"Mitsuki! What a coincidence meeting you here.", Yamamoto said and walked toward her from the opposite The two of them talked to each other for a long time, while (name) was still hiding behind the same bush unintentionally spying on them. Nothing fishy was happening so far, just the same futile attempts from Mitsuki hitting on Yamamoto, even after all these years. Have to admit, the girl is persistent.  
_Just how long are these two going to take? _

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go now Yamamoto-kun!", Mitsuki said and stood up from the bench just as the thought popped up in (name)'s mind. _Well finally. _she thought and let out a small quiet sigh. All she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and maybe go and watch whatever was on television today.  
"Mommy look, those two people are doing weird stuff!", some random kid said in the background.  
"Honey, don't stare, it's really rude!"

(Name)'s eyes widened in shock when she looked up. The sight before just shook her to the core and she swore she could hear the sound of something shattering. Mitsuki just kissed Yamamoto. On the lips. _So this was what he was hiding from me? _  
The girl covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any noise from escaping her lips, and only tears were allowed to fall. Drop after drop fell onto the ground below, unable to stop. There was a pain in her chest that was just unbearable. (Name) put on her hoodie and got up from her hiding spot, keeping her head down. Now was a good time to make her escape.

As the heart broken girl made her way home, she still couldn't stop crying.

* * *

A/N : Wow this was a really long chapter. This is like almost 1/2 more of what I usually write! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, since it's already about to end... Sad, I know. But I am planning on working on a new fanfiction, I'm just not sure whether to make it a reader-insert or a pairing fic. Let me know in the reviews of what you think!

As always, review the story/chapter with your opinions and suggestions, and stay tuned for the next update.

Lunch Box out! (P.S. I might be changing my username after this fic is finished.)


	17. Chapter 12

A/N : As per your requests, I tried to update this story as fast as possible! I was so happy to see some reviews because I haven't gotten any in a while, thank you thank you THANK YOUUUUU *kisses*

* * *

At home (name) was curled up in a ball in bed, darkness consuming the room. Not like she cared anyway. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and the sheets were damp from tears. The pain in her chest didn't really help much either.  
_And to think that I trusted him. _(Name) thought and brought the blanket over her head to shut out the dim ray of sunlight coming from her window.

"Tadaima!" was heard from outside the room, followed by the click of the door.

_J__ust go away, it's not like you want to be here._

Yamamoto opens the door of the room that (name) was in and heads toward the bed.  
"Don't tell me you slept the whole day, (name).", he says and gives a little laugh. Even now he still manages to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter and she hesitates for a moment.

"Get out."

The man stops his hand from pulling the covers and stood in his place in shock.  
"Didn't you hear me", (name) says and sits up from her position still using the blanket to cover herself so it wasn't clear that she was crying.  
"What's wrong, (name)?", he says and continues to reach for the blanket, only to get his hand smacked away.  
"Don't even touch me you bastard.", the girl says while trying her best to keep her voice from breaking.  
"(Name), what's going on?"  
"As if you don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just get out of my sight and find Mitsuki. It's not like you want to be around me anymore!"

(Name) couldn't take it any longer and the tears started to fall once again, the pain in her heart increasing by the moment. Yamamoto was stunned at the moment. How was she able to find out about that anyway?  
"(Name), how do you know about that?"  
"What else, I saw you together!"  
"You've been watching me?"  
"Of course I would after all this time. You've been acting all weird for ages! 'I was on a mission' my Tsuna told me you've been on only a few this month. You've been out for more than that!", she said and stood up.  
"Give me a moment to explain myself-"  
"I trusted you.", (name) says quietly, with a quivering voice.

Silence.

"Just go, please..."  
Yamamoto gives a sad expression and turns to leave. It was useless to argue with her now, not in this condition. When it was sure that Yamamoto had already left the apartment, (Name) flopped back down onto her bed and slammed her fist into the mattress.

"Dammit!"

* * *

It seems that he'll be staying with his old man or in the Vongola base from now on. Yamamoto sighs and stares at the object on his table, then shoves it into one of the drawers in his desk. He held his head in his hands as tears streamed down from his face. It's been a long time since the last time he cried. His life was so happy with (name) around.

_"Mistuki, this is wrong and you know that.", Yamamoto says and lightly pushes the girl away from him.  
_"_I know it is, Yamamoto-kun... It's just that I had to do it just once.", she says and embraces the man. "I know that you have (last name) now, and I can never have you... So I'm sorry for doing this, Yamamoto-kun.", Mitsuki says with a shaky voice and proceeds to cry into Yamamoto's chest._

"I'm so sorry, (name)..."

* * *

"Tadashi, take care of my apartment well, alright?", (name) said and dragged her luggage out of her room and to the door of her apartment. It was about a week since the breakup and the girl decided to go back to Italy. What's the use of being here if Yamamoto was not an important part of her life anymore? She can still work for the Vongola in Italy anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. So how long will you be gone again?", Tadashi asks.  
"About two months, depends really. Plus it's about time that I go visit my family.", (name) replies.  
"And you get to stay away from that bastard for a while, right?"

_He knows me well._ (name) thought and smirked. She goes up to the man and gives him a big hug before pulling her luggage out of the apartment.  
"I don't want to see anything weird when I on a black light by the time I'm back!", the girl adds and narrows her eyes at Tadashi.  
"Alright, I promise.", he replies and did the 'I cross my heart' gesture. (Name) smiles and turns around to walk out the door, slinging a bag on her shoulder.  
"Well, I'm off."  
"Have a safe trip, my little sister."

\- Time skip -

Getting to the airport was much faster than expected. The fight to Italy wasn't until an hour, so there was still a lot of time left to wander around the place. _Well I might as well go do something._  
After checking in her luggage, (Name) spent her time in the airport finding a place to eat, and then walking around looking for snacks to bring on her flight. She only bought a few though, the prices of things in the airport are way more expensive than the prices in other places. The rest of the time was spent looking at the different stuff they sold at the airport and sometimes comparing the bumped up princes to the actual prices.

"All passengers boarding the flight to Italy, please make your way to Gate C3.", a lady announced.

_That's me. _(Name) thought and rummaged through her bag for her passport and ticket for the long flight.

After boarding the plane, (name) made her way to her seat which was at the back of the plane while pushing through a few people on the narrow walkway. Even thought she was in the economy class, the inside of the plane still looks fancy. It was clean and each seat had a screen at the back of high tech stuff.

"Ah, looks like we're seat mates!"  
A man roughly the same age as (name) was there at her seat to greet her. He had messy ash colored hair, green eyes, and a gentle smile on his face. He was wearing a suit even though he was sitting in economy class. Most businessmen sit in business class, right?  
(Name) just nodded a little and gave a small smile, then took her seat next to the window.  
"So what's your name?", the man asks.  
"... (Name).", she says while flipping through a magazine, going through the many products that were in it.  
"I see, well I'm Ivan. Pleasure to meet you.", he says and takes his seat, putting on his seat belt.

The plane took off after going through the repetitive safety procedures, and after that, it was silent. For a little bit anyway. (Name) was about to put on her headphones until.  
"So what are you going to do in Italy, (name)-san?"  
A red mark of annoyance appears on the girls head. _This guy..._  
"Just visiting family, you?", _and to work for the mafia while at it.  
_"I'm just coming back from an assignment. I would love to stay back in Japan for a while but my boss will totally flip if I don't get back soon ahahaha."  
(Name) just mouthed an 'oh' and proceeded to put on her headphones. She took out a sketchbook and a pencil from her bag. It was going to be a long fight, and it was about time she worked on her skills. The girl got to work as she listened to her playlist of favorite songs, some of which perfectly describe what she was feeling at the moment (heartbreak *cough cough*).

As time went on, (name) got a little irritated at what she was drawing.  
_A-a sword? Okay then, I'll just add in... a swallow? _and before she knew it, the girl had drawn a character that was similar to Yamamoto Takeshi.  
_Oh, damn myself to hell. _she thought as her eye twitched and grip on the pencil tightened.  
"Woah, sugoi! You can draw so well, (name)-san.", Ivan says and leans over to look at the results. (Name) could feel his breath fanning her neck and immediately shifted as close as she could to the window.  
"What the hell are you doing?", she shouts, using one hand to cover her neck and the other to hold up her sketchbook like a shield.  
"Eh? I was just looking at it." the man says and pouts while his green eyes did became puppy dog-like.  
"You don' have to be so close to me though!"  
"Awww..."  
You have to admit, despite how mature he may look, Ivan really acts like a child. (Name) sighs and adjusts her headphones that had partially fallen off her in her panic.  
"Fine, you can watch from your seat. Don't come any close than this.", she says and draws an imaginary boundary between them.  
"Alright then.", Ivan says with sparkles in his eyes.

Eventually, (name) ended up drawing a whole collection of characters based on the Vongola guardians, which gave her a bit of relief since she didn't end up filling the whole book with Yamamoto. The girl yawns and takes of her headphones, stretching as much as she could in her seat. When she turns to look next to her, Ivan was already fast asleep. He has a beautiful when you really look closely. (Name) turns back and combs a hand through her hair. It was already dark outside. When she checked the screen in front of her, it indicated that the flight would take another 7 hours.  
_I'll get some rest too.  
_(Name) took the blanket that was provided with the flight and covered herself, shifting into a comfortable position for her to sleep. Before closing her eyes, (name) glances over at Ivan and whispered a "Goodnight" and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The girl woke up to the sun shining in her face. And the weight of Ivan's head resting on her shoulder.  
"Oi, Ivan, wake up."  
All she got was a moan and Ivan's arms wrapping around her's. _This little..._  
(Name) decides to get her arm loose and flicks the man's forehead a couple times. She was pretty confident that it was hard enough to wake him up.  
"Owowow I'm up, I'm up.", Ivan says, slowly opens his green eyes and ruffled his hair a little, making its messy condition even worse.

A stewardess announced to the passengers that the plane will be landing soon, to keep the seat belts on, and pull up the window covers.

"So I guess we won't be seeing each other anymore, (name)-san.", Ivan says resting his head against his seat and looking at the screen in front of him.  
"Yeah.", (name) replies.

When the plane landed in the airport, Ivan and (name) walked together to retrieve their luggage. Ivan then escorted (name) to find a taxi and said their farewells, Ivan adding that he hopes to meet the girl some time.

It took about an hour to reach (last name) mansion. Well, (name) had to walk 1/4 of the way since the location of the mansion is to be kept a secret. It still looked the same, only with a newly added fountain in front of the grand building.  
"(Name)-san, welcome back!"  
A girl with blonde hair that was tied in a french braid to one side and blue eyes was at the entrance to greet her. She was wearing a maid uniform.  
"Ah, thank you, Juliet.", (name) replies and runs up to Juliet with her luggage to give the girl a hug. "How long has it been anyway?"  
"Years, (name)-san!"  
"Well I'm glad to be back."

The two girls go inside the mansion and head to (name)'s room. It was in the same condition as she left it the last time she was here.  
"I'll help you unpack, you can make your way to see boss if you want."  
"Thanks, Juliet.", she says and smiles.

(Name) made her way to her father's office, and knocked on the large double doors.  
"Come in.", a rough voice said.  
The girl smoothed out her clothes and did her hair a little bit before entering the large room. The old man still looked healthy for his age, he had most of his hair although they were all gray, and he wore a pinstripe suit.  
"I'm back, Papa.", she says and smiles a little nervously. The man got up from his desk and walks over to his daughter to give her a bear hug. He still had a lot of strength in him too.  
"My little girl, it's been so long.", he says with tears filling his eyes.  
"I missed you too. And I'm over 20 years old now, Papa.", (name) says and rolled her eyes.  
The two then pull away from each other, the father taking a shaky breath to calm himself.

"So how's mom?"  
"She's doing fine, sweetheart."  
(Name) smiles. "That's good to hear."

The man walks back to his desk and took a phone.  
"We are going to have a big dinner tonight, to celebrate the return of my daughter hohoho! I'm going to inform the chefs right away.", he says to himself rather loudly, dialing a number.  
"You don't have to do that, Papa..."  
"Of course I have to!"  
(Name) sweat drops. It was pretty useless to argue with him once he's set his mind on something.

_Well, it's good to be back home after all these years._

* * *

A/N : I hope this chapter wasn't too boring to read! We'll be getting to Yamamoto's side in a bit.

So I wasn't expecting those reactions in the reviews, so SUCCESS. I really thought many of you guys would be confused with the chapter or something like that XD.

As always, leave a review with opinions and suggestions, and stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out!


	18. Chapter 13

\- Namimori -

_"Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available at this time."_

Yamamoto sighs and tosses his phone on to his bed. He has been trying to contact (name) for a few days now, but with no luck at all. If he went to the apartment, he'll probably just get kicked out with a stream of insults thrown at him. This situation seemed de ja vu, like something that happened ten years ago.  
_Well, it looks like I have to other choice. _He thought and got up to change into casual clothes, then rushing off to (name)'s apartment.

* * *

_Ding dong_

"Who is it this time?" Tadashi says and gets up from the sofa, still in his pajamas. Ever since he was looking after (name)'s apartment, the girls living in the same building have been visiting him constantly, to see if they could get a chance with him. The man turned them all down however, it was getting really annoying. Anyway, as he opens the door, the person before him was even more annoying than the girls that came to visit him so he slammed the door in the poor person's face.

"Uh, I'm here to see (name), senpai." Yamamoto said from outside.  
"Well she isn't here, now hurry on home."  
"What do you mean she's not here?"

Tadashi opens the door still with the irritated look on his face, "She's in Italy to get away from a certain idiot."  
"I-Italy?!"  
"Yes you cheating bastard, now get lost." the brunette says and narrows his eye at Yamamoto, and closes the door but the man stops him.  
"I didn't cheat on her I swear, it's just a misunderstanding."  
"Oh sure..."  
"I'll explain then!" the swordsman says and smiles  
"Don't you know what sarcasm is you idiot?!"  
Too late anyway.

As Tadashi listened, his look of disgust soon became a smile. Well, until he mentioned the part about Mitsuki. This was the exact same scenario as ten years ago (refer to chapter 2 or 3). So she's the root of all these problems.  
"Well, that little bitch. If only (name) would have listened to you... Can't help it though regarding the situation she was in."  
"Yeah..." Yamamoto says and grins a little. He finally got to explain what actually happened, though the pain in his chest was still there.  
"Lucky for you, I know a person who can get you to Italy today. So are you up for it?" Tadashi says and gets out his phone.  
Yamamoto gives a serious look and nods, causing the man to smile. _This one's a keeper, (name)._

* * *

\- Italy -

"(Name) dear, can you go over to the Varia to deliver this file?" the girl's father places a disk on his desk and slides it towards her.  
"Eh? Can't you send this stuff through your computer or something?" (name) closed the book she was reading and takes the disk from the desk.  
"You know it's not safe to do that, and there are such things as hackers."  
She sighs in defeat, and places her hands on her hips, "Fine..."

It was not on (name)'s bucket list to deal with the Varia. Those people were just too much to handle. The girl got into a car and drove off to deliver whatever was in that stupid disk. _Why do I have to do it anyway? _  
When she reached her destination, (name) got out of the car and barged into the place to find Xanxus' office, not caring about the many Varia subordinates threatening her with weapons and such.

"Hey miss, you're not supposed to be here!"  
"Shut up, I'm here on business, and it's not like I want to be around you people either." the murderous aura she emitted was just enough to shut most of them up. Most of them.

"VOIIII! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING IN LIKE THIS?"

A sword was now pointed at (name)'s neck. Nothing unusual there.  
"Move it Shark, I"m here to see that boss of yours." she says and moves the blade away from her with her hand.  
"Not without identification, who are you and who are you working for?"  
"Oh come on! How can you forget me when I've been with Tsuna and his gang for so long?"  
"I don't remember trash like you."

_You son of a bitch. _(Name) raises a fist and swings it at Squalo's face.

"(Name)-san? What are you doing here?"

The girls fist collides with the man's face. Oh well, who cares? It's not like it will kill him or anything, the only thing that would happen is that it will bruise for quite a while.

"Ivan?! You're working for these people?", she says and turns to the man, ignoring the insults that were thrown at her. Ivan was now wearing the Varia coat over his suit.  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
"Nah, I'm not working for them. Especially him." (name) says and points a thumb at Squalo who was still throwing unmentionable insults.

Good thing, Ivan was here, now he could explain why she was here in the first place. (Name) wanted to get this over and done with quickly.  
"Ivan, can you explain to the stupid Shark here that I am just here to deliver this file to Xanxus and be on my way out?"  
"It's kind of too late now since you pissed him off and all, (name)-san...)"  
"PREPARE TO PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD (LAST NAME) (NAME)." oh now he remembers her name.  
"Whatever, just take this to your boss, I'm out of here." she says and tosses the disk to the swordsman who almost didn't catch it in time. She then makes her way to the exit of the Varia mansion.

_Finally, I can get away from these people. _  
"(Name)-san, wait up!" _or not...  
"_Oh Ivan, I was just about to leave this hell hole for good." (name) says and opens the door to her car, "I didn't expect you to be part of the mafia, much more the Varia."  
"Ehehe, thanks!" he says and scratches his head, "Anyway, there's going to be this festival this evening, and I was wondering if you were interested in going with me?" (name) stood in her place for a while and thought. _Well a festival would help me get my mind off some stuff, plus I get some free food out of it._ She grins and replies, "We'll see, Ivan, we'll see."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Ciao!"  
"Hey, wait!"

(Name) gets into the car and drives off, leaving Ivan hanging. Of course she was going to go. _Would it be considered a date if I went with him? _she thought for while, and then her mind somehow wandered off to Yamamoto. What? Why? The girl almost hits a car, earning a honk and an Italian insult thrown at her. The driver's face was really red now.

* * *

\- Namimori -

"Thanks again, senpai." Yamamoto says standing at the entrace of the private plane that Tadashi was somehow able to get his hands on.  
"Anything to help my little sister." he says, "I've already sent a driver to pick you up at the airport, they should let you in to the mansion with no problems." Tadashi says and walks out of the plane. He gives Yamamoto a thumbs up and says, "Good luck."

As the plane took off, Yamamoto can see Tadashi waving at them and the airport became smaller and smaller by the second. The airplane was really first class-ish. There wasn't many seats, but they sure were comfortable. The food was incredible too. On the way to Italy, Yamamoto went through the things that he would say to (name) when he got the chance to meet her. It was really nerve wrecking considering that she wasn't a person who would be easily convinced. Not after what happened. His heart was beating like crazy, and his hands started to get sweaty.

"Wait for me, (name)."

* * *

\- Italy -

At (last name) mansion, (name) made her way through the halls which were brightly lit by sunlight shining through the large windows on her left. The other side were rooms and paintings that probably cost millions She even came across a suit of armor guarding one of the doors. When her mother's room was in sight, (name) lightly knocked on the doors, not wanting to disturb her mother in case she was sleeping. Luckily, she wasn't.  
"Come in."

In the room, the mother was sitting in bed, still wearing her night gown with a blanket covering her until her lap. She looked pale and her hair which was tied up was all gray, but otherwise she was fine.  
"Hi, mom, how are you doing?" (name) says and closes the door softly.  
"I'm fine dear." the woman says and smiles. The smiles was a little forced since she was tired and all, "So where have you been today?"  
"Doing stuff for Papa." (name) said and sat on the bed beside her mother, "And I might be planning to go to that festival this evening."

The mother's eyes brightened at that, "Is it a boy? Oh, a date?"  
"Well, you could say that...", the girl replies, blushing and playing with her hair a little.  
Her mother leans in a little closer, curious to know more about the boy, "What's he like?"  
"Really mom?", (name) sighs, "Well... He works for the Varia." The woman frowns a little at the word 'Varia'. "But he's not like most of them, he's more normal. Looks and personality wise, though he can be like a child sometimes.", she says and giggles.  
"And do you like him?"  
The girl pauses for a moment and brings her finger to her chin as if solving a problem. She did like him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to love someone again, especially after what happened with Yamamoto.  
"I don't know." is all that she said.  
"Well I hope you find that someone someday, dear." her mother says and smiles.

(Name) had that special someone before. Had.

* * *

A/N : And here's another update. My summer classes are over so I can now fully commit myself to this story and video games! Yayyyyy. Thank you guys for following the story so far, I am really happy to see that the number of favorites and followers increased! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

As always, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next update!

Lunch Box out!


	19. Chapter 14 - Finale

DISCLAIMER : I do not own KHR or the song that will be used in this chapter, these go to their rightful owners.  
I only own the plot for this story.

* * *

\- Reader's Point of View -

It's already evening, which means that it's time for the festival. I stare at myself in the mirror for the millionth time, wondering if I looked decent. I was wearing my favorite outfit, and I brought a coat with me since it will get cooler in the evening. My heart is now beating really fast right now, why do I have to get so nervous over this? It's just a festival that I'm going to with a friend. Plus, I've only met Ivan not so long ago.

"(Name)-san, are you done?", Juliet says and comes into my room. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped around the knees, and her hair was now free from the braid that she usually wore. Even though she was not wearing any make up, Juliet still manages to look really beautiful.  
"Ah, yeah." I say, "So who are you going with again?"  
"Just with a few friends of mine. I heard from lady (last name) that you're going with a boy." she says and gives me a playful smile.  
"It's not what you think it is!"  
"If you say so, (name)-san." she was still wearing that smile on her face. This wasn't a date. Was it?

* * *

The place where the festival was held is extremely colorful. There were sweet smelling flowers and lights hanging from poles and lamp posts decorating the streets, though they weren't on yet since it was still bright out. The smell of food was enough to make my mouth water. Good thing I brought a decent amount of money with me, I am going to starve if I don't try some of the food here.  
Juliet and I parted ways once she found her friends. Though she wanted to drag me along with her until I found Ivan, I decided to go on my own. I didn't really know her friends so it would me kind of awkward to be around them. That's how I feel at least.

"(Name)-san, you made it!" a voice says. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders and I jump a little. When I turn around, Ivan was there with a big smile on his face. He was still wearing his suit and Varia coat.  
"Oi, Ivan. You sure you should be wearing that coat?" I ask and point at him.  
"Nah, it's alright, there's a lot of people here so no one's gonna notice!" he says and places his hands on his hips, "Now come on, there's a stall over there that has really good food." Ivan then grabs my arm and drags me along with him, ignoring all of the complaints that I gave him. He really was a child.

As the two of us walked through the event, lively music was playing and a few people were dancing along to it. Kids were running around playing with each other and people at their food stalls were shouting and promoting their products. The atmosphere of the festival felt a little old time-ish (if that was even a word), which is a nice thing. I haven't gone to this festival since I was only a little kid, and I have to say that it has changed quite a bit. More people are here this time, not that there weren't a lot of people last time.  
A little girl skips over to us and hands me a flower for some reason. She smiles and then skips along giving more flowers to other people. Well this is nice. The flower looked like a daisy. Did daisies even grow here?  
Ivan takes the flower from me and puts it in my hair, "Cute!" he says and giggles. I look down to hide the blush that was probably forming on my face.

Wait, how long have we been holding hands? I immediately snatch my hand away from his, making him laugh even more.  
"What, you just noticed?"  
"Don't go touching me however you please!" I say holding my hand protectively.  
"Mou, and I thought that you liked it." Ivan says and pouts.  
I can't help but laugh and mess with his ash colored hair, "Come on, let's go over there next" I point to a stall selling sweets and start to make my there.

* * *

_Wah, so huge! _Yamamoto thought as he gawked at the huge mansion before him. Who knew (name) lived in a place like this before? The man nervously walks up to the door and rings the door bell, dragging his luggage with him. A lady dressed in a maid uniform opens the door and greets him.  
"Ah, you must be the one Mr. Tadashi informed us about. I'll take your things to your room immediately." she says.  
"Wait, I'm staying here?" Yamamoto asks and points to the inside of the mansion.  
"Yes sir." the lady replies with a smile. _Cool!_

Yamamoto follows the lady to his room dragging his bag along with him. He insisted that he did it himself since he was a guy and all. "Do you happen to know where (name) is?"  
She thinks for a moment and answers, "Ah, Ms. (name) went to that festival going on right now."  
As soon as the pair reach the room Yamamoto will be staying in, the man dashes off with a "Thanks!", not noticing the box that fell out of his pocket.  
"Uh... You forgot this, sir..." the lady says just a few seconds too late. So she just picks it up and leaves it on one of the tables in the room.

* * *

\- Reader's Point of View -

The sky was already dark so the lights that hung over the street were now shining brightly under the night sky in many different colors. This kind of reminds me of Christmas, except I was very full from all the food that I ate instead of shopping for gifts.  
"Pretty!" Ivan says besides me, looking up at the lights and smiling widely. The lights made his green eyes shine even more.  
We decided to hold hands since the last time I wasn't watching him, he had somehow gotten lost. You really have to wonder how on earth did he even get into the Varia. Oh well, they have their reasons, the Varia just doesn't accept any random people to work with them.  
"Say (name)-san, what do you think of me?" he asks looking at me in the eyes.  
"Eh?" What was he asking me all of a sudden, "Well, I think that you're a great guy, why do you ask?"  
He blushes and avoids eye contact for a while. Oh, this was a love confession.

"Ivan, I do like you and all, but just not in a romantic way." I say and think for a moment, "And I'm not really ready for a relationship now..." I hope this was not too harsh. I really am not looking forward to another relationship, not after _that. _Ivan looks over my shoulder and smiles for some reason.  
"Ah, I see."

Before I could even look behind me to see what he was talking about, Ivan pulls me into a short kiss.  
"Well, a least I got one kiss from you." he says with a proud smile on his face.  
"What the heck was that for?!" I shout and bring my hand to my lips.  
"You're still in love with someone else, right (name)-san?" he asks. Another one of these questions? But then when I think about it, that kiss just now didn't feel so special. I don't know, it's just not like... "Takeshi?" I mumble.  
"Hm, I though so." Ivan says and places a kiss on my forehead, "See ya, (name)-san!" and then he runs off somewhere, getting lost in the large sea of people. Geez, what was up with him?

* * *

\- Yamamoto's Point of View -

This festival was amazing. The food here was delicious and the place was well decorated. Even though the place was crowded, everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, with music to fit the atmosphere. I can't help but envy the couples here though, they looked happy with each other. As I walked though the lively event, people offered me free food which I gladly accepted. It's not like every time you get stuff like this for free. Some of the girls stared at me so I smiled in return, earning giggles and squeals from them. The guys that were there glared at me though, do I look weird or something? Oh, well.

"Ivan, I finally found you, you idiot!" I hear a female voice say from behind me. (Name)? I turn around to look, but there are just too many people here. I'm pretty sure that it was her though, no doubt about it. But who was Ivan? Maybe he's a friend, I don't remember (name) mentioning him before.  
The sky got darker over time. I've probably been spending hours at this place. The lights that hovered over everyone's heads are now lit. The place looks even more beautiful at night. Even if there are less people now, it's still crowded as ever.

While strolling through the streets for a long time with no destination in mind, I finally spot (name). But she was with another man. A sharp pain rose in my chest when the man suddenly kissed her.  
Well, it was bound to happen, (name) finding another person to love. I just didn't expect the time to come so soon.

* * *

Ivan was now at some random bar which was much more quiet than the festival going on outside. The place was full of older people compared to the teenagers and young adults at the event. Looking around the place, he spots someone familiar.  
"Aren't you Vongola's rain guardian?" he asks and takes a seat next to the man who looked quite drunk.  
"Do I know you?" Yamamoto asks. He couldn't really tell that it was Ivan since his mind was a little hazy.  
"Yeah! I was on an assignment with you before. You sure saved my ass back then ahahaha."  
He thinks for a while, going through the missions he went on in his head until he finally remembered.  
"Oh that time!" he says and smiles, "Nice meeting you again. I'm sorry you have to see me in this condition though."  
"You too rain guardian."

Ivan orders a drink from he bartender while a band on the mini stage at the back of the place played some songs. "So what brings you here to Italy? Another assignment? Holiday?" he asks.  
"I was trying to find a special someone, though I don't think that I'm special to her anymore." Yamamoto says and takes a sip of beer from his glass.  
"I see, that makes both of us huh... Who is this 'special someone' you're talking about?"  
The man stays quiet for a while before giving an answer. Just saying or hearing her name hurts, "(Name)."

_So this is Takeshi. _Ivan thought. He then takes a napkin and pen, drawing a mini map on it. "Go to this place guardian. I wish you good luck."  
Yamamoto takes the napkin, hesitating for a bit, "Thanks."  
"No problem." he says and takes out his phone to send a text message, "Now hurry on, or you'll be too late for the fireworks."  
Ivan glances at the band on stage, _Hm, what a nice song to play now._

* * *

_I'm telling you  
__I softly whisper  
Tonight, tonight  
You are my angel_

The phone in (name)'s pocket rings and vibrates. It was a text from Ivan. "How did he even get my number? I don't remember giving it to him.", when she read the message, it told her to go to some bridge that happened to be nearby, followed by a ';-)' at the end of the message. For what reason, she doesn't know. Maybe he wants to meet up or something. "Alright then Ivan, what do you have for me?" she says and shoves her phone back into her pocket.

_I love you  
__We will become one  
__Tonight, tonight  
__I just say_

Yamamoto slowly walks through the streets, apologizing once in a while whenever he bumps into someone. He was not drunk to the point where he would pass out any moment, but he was not so sober either. _Why do I have to go again? _he thought and then bumps into someone again, "Oh, excuse me."

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile  
__Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, you're always on my mind  
I promise you 'forever' right now_

"How long is he going to take anyway. First he ditches me and now this."  
(Name) was on the bridge that she was told to go to. The bridge was over a canal, though there weren't any boats now since it was so late at night. _And I really wanted to see the fireworks... _the girl thought and leans on the railing, staring at the night sky which didn't have much stars. It was already cooler so she wore her coat.

"(Name)?"

_To us, the day we met is the day we should commemorate the most  
__Then, this day called 'today' is the day we should commemorate the second most_

(Name) turns around and sees Yamamoto standing on one side of the bridge. Her eyes widen at the sight, "T-Takeshi?!"  
He walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. "L-let go!" (name) exclaims, trying to push the man away. It was useless however, he was holding her really tight like how a child clings to their parent. Basically, the difference in strength was just too much.  
_He smells like a bar.  
_"I'm sorry, (name)." Yamamoto says, nuzzling himself in the crook of (name)'s neck. He's not planning on letting her go anytime soon.  
"Don't you even think I would forgive you after what you did to me." she says, still struggling against the man's embrace.  
"I love you..."  
"Yeah right, you can go tell that to Mitsuki."  
"It was her who kissed me, (name). You know I would never do that to you."  
"And what proof do you have?"  
Yamamoto only loosens the hug.

"Marry me."

"Eh?" was all (name) managed to say before he kisses her.

_Someone I can love from my heart  
__Someone I love from my heart  
__In the center of my love, you, my heart, are there_

_Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, you're always on my mind  
I promise you 'forever' right now_

A wind blows by, carrying the flower that was in (name)'s hair with it to some unknown place. To add to the atmosphere, fireworks went off in the background, exploding into many different colors. (Name)'s place was as red as a tomato by the time Yamamoto broke the kiss.  
"I love you, (name)." he says and leans his forehead on hers. Tears were already forming in the girl's eyes and she hugs him, crying into his chest. They were in that position for a while until realization hit Yamamoto.  
"Oh? The ring must have fallen somewhere in my room when I was rushing to get here." he said and laughs like to goofball he is. (Name) pulls him into another kiss.

"You big idiot."

* * *

A/N : So that's the end of this story! Thank you guys so much for going through my horrible writing, this is my first fic after all. Even so, I got positive reviews! (Except the one where my story would be at risk of getting removed, oh well.) You guys helped me with the story so much, without you my story would be worse than it is right now lol. I hope that you guys like how it ended! I won't be making a sequel to this though.

The song that is used here is called "Wherever You Are" by One Ok Rock (I made the Japanese parts English so it's easier to understand hehe). If there are any problems regarding the use of it please leave in in the reviews.

Anyway, so what should my next story be next? Reader insert or pairing? Leave your suggestions in the reviews, I would love to know your opinions!  
I might be changing my username so don't be alarmed when the name I use in the story isn't the same as the username! I'll have to see if it's available though, and if it is, I'll leave it in by bio! (I'll still be keeping the - sama)

As always, stay tuned for the next update guys.

Lunch Box out!


End file.
